Care
by Soyna
Summary: Reno gets into some serious trouble when he is trying to deliever a small box. Who would have thought a guy with a cape the same colour as hia hair would come to the rescue.


**CARE**

* * *

**By**: Albedosreqium / Soyna

**Setting:**  
During the Final Fantasy 7 game series, after Crisis Core and Advent are said and done  
**Rating, Genre and Warnings:  
**Mild yaoi! Hurt/comfortish in nature..  
**Disclaimer:  
**All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Summary and Additional Information  
**:iconsunstroke-art: who is bribing me with an art trade… she wanted a Reno and Vincent fic and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it dear.  
Reno tries to deal with a small box and things go horrible wrong. He would have never suspected that a man in a cape as red as his hair would rescue him.

* * *

Reno knew he was in deep trouble. His inner dialogue was full of a thick array of swear words that he would have been speaking if he was able to catch his breath. Most of his choice words were directed at himself for not having a backup for the 'easy' mission that had gone horribly wrong right from the start.

He was out numbered, out gunned and out-and-out not prepared for the mission. He needed Rude to back him up. He had been stupid enough to tell his partner that he could handle it and enjoy his vacation with Cissnei.

It had sounded so simple. After all, all he was supposed to do was collect a small unassuming box, and collect the small bag of trinkets that Rufus wanted.

How hard could it be?

He should know better about small boxes. They always seemed to cause the most problems.

He was about to run around a corner and –- hopefully –- disappear around into an alley when he felt a sharp burning sensation run up his right side. The pain was intense and it normally would have caused him to scream if he had any breath to spare. It took him a moment to realize that the pain was because of a gunshot.

Reno found himself tumbling to the ground feeling his face slide along the loose gravel that was in the alley.

He could hear laughter from his pursuers as he tried to struggle to his feet. He reached to his side and found that he had lost his EMR and phone. His body wasn't listening to him as he tried to get up. He knew he was done for if he couldn't get his breath back and the injury prevented him from breathing properly.

The laughter of the thugs was right above him. "Ha! Turk! Didn't think we would be prepared, did ya?"

He was able to pull his face out of the gravel but not much else. The gunshot was debilitating and he could feel the blood starting to soak through his clothes and down his legs. He struggled to draw air into burning lungs, so that he could at least go down fighting. He wanted to let loose the series of curses that were running through his head but all that came out was a small gasp.

The six men's laughter was damn annoying.

"Say goodbye, Turk." He saw the biggest of the brutes with a shovel looking like he was going to beat him with it and Reno was pretty sure they would use it to bury him after. He closed his eyes and waited for the impending blow.

The blow didn't come.

The sounds of screaming and yelling suddenly came to his ears and he realized that none of those noises were being made by him. He opened his eyes and he thought his vision was gone as the world seemed to be a mass of swirling red. He was able to make out his attackers, all of them, on the ground. One was moving, but a golden boot crashed onto the man's back and a sharp gunshot to the back of the man's head ended the last of the noise.

The owner of the golden boots and red cape turned his crimson eyes to him. Reno would have questioned what he was doing here and why he saved him. But his vision started to fade to black and he felt the gravel on his cheek again.

* * *

Reno woke lying on his stomach. He was a little confused of how he got in that position. It took him a moment to realize that he was on a table and his face was pressed into a pillow. He was about to try to move when a sharp prodding pain flared across his back and up his spine. He was grateful that he was able to breathe so that he could let out a pained scream. He tried to move but became aware that he was being held down by what felt like a metal vice.

"I have to remove the buckshot before I can heal you or you'll end up hurting more. So, be still," The voice was deep and calm. Reno turned to see the ex-Turk, Vincent Valentine, standing beside the table he was laying on. He noticed that he was not wearing his red cloak and the one sleeve, the hand without the golden claw, was rolled up and holding a pair of bloody tweezers.

He swallowed at the bright red eyes focusing on his. "I am going to do that again." Reno felt the pressure of the metal hand. "Don't move."

"Do wha…" Reno started to ask but stopped. He buried his face into the pillow and screamed at the top of his lungs and then bit the pillow when he no longer had the air to scream.

"Almost done," Vincent's said in a calm voice as he pressed a hand against his legs.

"Fuckin' hurts," Reno whined. He dared to take a look back at Vincent who gave him a stern look.

"You should stay out of the line of fire if you don't want to get hurt."

"I didn't plan on being shot," Reno grumbled.

Vincent looked down at him. Reno could swear that even without his lips moving into a smile, Vincent was smirking at him. His red eyes looked amused. "Two more."

"Don't ya have anythin' to numb it? You're torturin' me here, yo." Reno pleaded. It hurt a lot. His vision was all blurry and he felt a little woozy from the pain. It wasn't the first time that he had buckshot removed from his flesh and he was going to try to make sure that it never again happened.

Vincent gave a snort. Reno felt a hard slap on his ass and a squeeze. It was so unexpected that he yelled, "What the fuck!"

He felt two quick sharp pains in his back. He looked at Vincent with a look of disbelief as he removed his hands from his body. "Done." He felt Vincent activate a Cure that was in a bangle that he wore. He felt the familiar warm magic surround him and take the burning pain away.

Vincent walked away from him and went to the bathroom where he began to wash up.

Reno was becoming aware of his surroundings now. It was some dive hotel and the room wasn't much more than a kitchen table – which he was sitting on – a bed, and the attached bathroom. He could see Vincent's cloak lying across the end of the single bed.

"So …" he drawled as Vincent walked out of the bathroom. He watched as Vincent began to roll down the one sleeve and button it at his wrist. "You babysit Turk's now?"

"Pardon?" Vincent calmly said as he reached for his cloak.

"Ya know. Ya helped Tseng and Elena from the triplets from hell," Reno said carefully swinging down from the table. As soon as he put weight on his feet he felt a little dizzy and he had to lean against it. He must have lost a lot of blood as he was feeling quite lightheaded.

"Hmpf," Vincent said as he placed his cloak on his shoulders. "It would appear so."

Reno looked at the man straight in the eyes, which was a feat with those piercing red ones. He always hated how they seemed to be looking right through him. "Yo, so do ya do that to all that you heal?"

One of Vincent's eyebrows shot up, "Do what?" He was busy doing up the buckles on his cloak but stopped as he waited for an answer. Reno briefly wondered how he didn't tear up his clothes with that claw of his.

"Grab the ass of the guy your tryin' to heal?" Reno said and then quickly added. "Yo, did you do that to Tseng?" He tried to take a step towards Vincent and felt a little wobbly as he did so. He must have been hurt bad to feel like this.

Reno had tried to get information out of Tseng and Elena about what the Remnants did to them and find out how Vincent rescued them. Both injured Turks had remained remarkably tight lipped about it, even refusing to tell Rufus.

Vincent gave an amused chuckle, "Are you worried that I gave the same attentions to your boss?"

"Jus' wanna know if it's a common healin' practice of yours, yo." He found himself wobbling on his feet and the dingy hotel room spinning a little. He groaned and tried to stagger back to the table and was pleasantly surprised when he felt a strong steady arm wrap around his waist. He didn't protest as he was led to sit on the edge of the bed and Vincent sat beside him. He didn't know if he was disturbed of thrilled about this situation.

"So, is it?"

Reno saw a smile on Vincent's lips as he hid tried to hide it behind his cape's cowl. "No."

"Yo, why'd I get special treatment?" Reno rubbed his cheek. He could still feel gravel embedded in it and it felt a little itchy.

Vincent's hand met his and he felt the warm hand touch and stroke his cheek, carefully brushing at the bruises there. "Are you saying you don't approve?" It was a warm and strangely affectionate touch.

Reno's eyes grew wide and he took a shaky breath. "Well, I, uh …"

Vincent pulled his hand back and Reno noticed that he rested it on his thigh, close to his own. Vincent tilted his head to the side so that he could only see one of his eyes but Reno could see what resembled an smile hiding in that cowl of his cape.

"Would you have had me leave you to be beaten to death by a shovel?"

"Well, no."

"I had other places to be. I could have easily gone on my way. Is that what you would have preferred?"

"Well, no." Reno felt a hand on his thigh and he looked down quite startled at the revelation that Vincent was totally hitting on him.

"I guess I was lucky, eh?" Reno said as the hand squeezed his thigh.

"I would say so." The tone of Vincent's voice dropped slightly and it sent a shiver running down his spine.

"Are you hitting on me?" Reno whispered and looked at the bright red eyes and saw how they were roaming over him.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Can't you answer the question?"

"I would rather kiss you."

"Gotta thing for Turks?"

"Do you?"

Reno didn't bother answering, not wanting to hear another question come out of his mouth. He went for it. The hand on his thigh was more than enough of a clue that he was at least interested, but he was also starting to wonder if he had lost too much blood.

He touched those lips with his and demanded a kiss. Vincent had already grabbed his ass after all so Reno damn well wanted a good kiss out of it. Vincent made a small grunt as he forced his tongue into his mouth, taking advantage of the surprise. Vincent soon returned the action, pushing his tongue back. Reno felt Vincent's clawed hand on his shoulder and brought them closer together. Reno found himself loosing the kissing war as what little blood he had running in his veins was being diverted. He never would have thought that Vincent would know how to kiss. The guy always seems such an introvert. Reno usually was the one to take control and be the aggressor but he soon found that he had no power in this situation or against him. He was the one moaning into the dominating kiss as the world started to get black around the edges.

The kiss stopped –- he didn't want it to stop – and he leaned forward to try to recapture the lips but was greeted by a sound that he didn't think Vincent was capable of making. It was an amused chuckle. "You are not well enough for more."

Reno blinked a few times as he looked into his red eyes. "Why would you say that?"

The look on Vincent's face nearly startled him. There was a smile there as he leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "I usually don't make people pass out until I am done with them."

He immediately got light headed and his vision blurred. "You lost a lot of blood and it seems your brain can not spare it moving to other regions of your body." Reno was startled by the claw that touched his thigh and drew closer to his groin.

The smile on Vincent's face was no longer restrained. "You can finish 'getting lucky' after you are healed."

Vincent then stood and helped him to lie down. Reno must have really been hurt if he couldn't get words out of his mouth as quickly as they normally tumbled out. He didn't protest at all, which even startled him, as a blanket was laid over him.

"I better not be havin' a delusional dream, yo." He looked at Vincent who was now hiding behind his cloak again so that he couldn't see those lips he wanted to kiss again.

"Well, you will just have to see when you wake up," Vincent whispered and ran his normal hand through his hair briefly.

Reno tried to fight the sleep that was trying to drag him back down. He had never hoped so much for something to be real before as Vincent's light chuckle followed him into his dreams.

* * *

Well. A Vincent/Reno ficlet.

Could I write anything stranger couples?

Stay tuned!


End file.
